


He is Mine!: Yandere Peter Parker X Brother Reader X Yandere Venom

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Yandere, brother reader, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Parker is the younger twin of Peter, and he knows his brother big secret, or so he thinks. Peter has been in obsessive love with his brother since he could remember, and when Venom started to stalk his brother and fall for him he could not let this stand. Neither Could Venom as he believe his Kitten was his and no one will steal him away.Who will win the heart of (Name) Parker.





	1. Intro

[Hello and Morning, my Sexy Readers, I am up early and here is the first chapter, please Enjoy]

(Name's POV)

I am asleep having a good dream as I do I hear my alarm clock blaring and I groan waking up and whacking it. Then laid back down and smile. Just a few more minutes. I snuggled back in my bed and smile softly, that is until I hear my door open and I groan as my brother stole my blanket. I pull back on it and glare at him with sleepily eyes. He smiles and gives a final tug stealing my blanket from me. I sigh and sit up.

"Jerk." I say to him as I sit up and flex the little amount of muscles I have as I stretch.

"Love you too." He says. "Get up or we will be late for school."

I groan. "Your such a nerd." I say smiling.

He smiles back and leaves me to get dressed. I sigh and remove my (Favorite Color) (Boxers and or Briefs). I then open my closet and dresser pulling out a nice fitting (Favorite Color) V neck, that fits me so nicely and shows off my body and a pair of black skinny jeans in which hug my ass nicely. I then grab another pair of (Boxers and or Briefs) and had into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed.

(Peter's POV)

I am down stairs reading one of my science books as I hear the shower above start to run and I smirked and open up the live cam I had installed in the shower head.

(PETER!!!)

There was my brother, in his beautiful naked glory, I smiled at it as his body is so stunning, those firm few muscles he had and soft body, and God that Ass. So firm and tight. I felt my cock stirred and he showers off all the night and stretch. I know that this is wrong, that he is my brother. But I cannot help it. I been in love with him for as long as I could remember, even before I knew what love was.

I smile at him as he finished and I turn off the camera. But now I was hard and in heed to rub one out. I sigh and head upstairs where I stole a pair of his underwear and rub it against my cock as I am jerking off into his dirty underwear the strong scent of his musk in the air from it. I groaned and came all over his (Boxers and or Briefs). As I caught my breath I use tissues to clean up and re put on the pants throwing he used underwear into the hamper.

I head back down stairs to see him cooking as Aunt May was in her school book, Aunt May is going back to school, to get her nursing degree. I smile at her and kiss her cheek and my brother smiles at me.

"How many eggs?" He asks?

"Two and two bacon." I say to him and he nods.

He finishes making breakfast and set the three plates on the table and the got the orange juice.

"Dig in." He says dipping his bacon into his yoke.

I smile at him as we eat and he smiles back, after we finish he quickly does the dishes and then we head out to school. I could web sling to school but he cannot so we take the buss. and I smile at him as we got on the bus and head to school. Today was so far perfect and I could not help but feel great. Though something felt off and I could not tell what it is, I just shake my head at that.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another new story intro started. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to stay sexy all my sexy readers.]


	2. Stalking

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I got a plan for where this story to go and please enjoy it!]

(Eddie's POV)

Today Venom and me where watching (Name) our sweet young male, he is so beautiful while he sits in his last class of the school year. He is eighteen and going to graduate this evening. He is then going to be going to the college that I so happen to work at. In which he has already enrolled in my classes. He will be my student, as I am teaching his class on Journalism. He wants to be a reporter. I know this because we stalked him and learned everything about.

This summer he is going to start working as a waiter and his brother is still doing photos for the paper. I smiled as he finished everything with school and then head out with their brother. They were going to start looking for Apartments. They saved up enough money to start two months in one of the smaller ones. They did not want to make their Aunt worry.

I looked at (Name), I could take him to my home, there he would not have to worry about anything or be hurt. I would keep him safe and he will always be there for me and Venom.

'Soon~' Venom purrs in my head.

"Yes Venom, Soon indeed." Agree as we jump from building to building watching him and I let Venom take over.

(Venom's POV)

We looked at our mate as he went into a crappy looking building, but the best thing of it, the room they were looking at was across from Eddie's apartment building. We watch as he smiles and looks at it. It was a small two bedroom and When I mean small I mean small. But it was in their budget and from what we can tell they took the apartment and I smirked as we could now watch over our (Name). We will do anything to have him as our and ours alone.

We follow him make his way home and he starts to get ready for graduation and packing up for his apartment. We smile as soon we will have him in our home even if we have to tie him down and force him to stay with us. We Will make him ours and ours alone.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done I hoped you enjoy and remember to stay sexy!]


	3. Savior?

[Hello my sexy Readers I am back with another updater and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's) POV)

I smiled as I got up and headed out with my friends, we were going to a bar and I was going to have fun. I was dressed and ready to go. I am using a fake ID to get into the bars. I smirked and put on tight jeans and a sexy v neck. I smirked and head out, peter not here and I can just go and have fun tonight. I make it to the bar and my friends hug me. I get (Three Booze bevarages of your choice). I drink them fast and hard and order two more as well. Soon I was drunk and dancing with a very sexy man.

"Your so sexy~" He whispers in my ears and sucking on it.

I moan softly.

"I am going to take you home~" He purrs.

"What?" I asked confused as he pulls me out and into the alley.

I screamed when he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I may be flirty and I may be drunk. But no, I do not consent! I claw at his arms, but he is wearing a leather jacket and I cannot get through it. I start to hit his chest when he unhooks my belts and pulls down my pants. I blush darkly and look at him with tears in my eyes.

That is when I heard a snarl and the guy ripped off of me and I see a monster rip off the guys limbs, And eat his head, I shake frozen in fear.

-Small Rewind-

(Eddie's POV)

I smile as I watch (Name) change, he has such a nice tight ass.

'Just begging to be spanked.' Venom says.

I blushed but nodded in agreement. "You are right."

'Of course I am right, his bent over ass is proof enough.' He says licking his lips.

I smirked but then see that he is going out. I looked confused, where is he going. head out and follow him stealthy. We made it to a bar and Venom and I both growled.

'He is going to drink and be stolen!' Venom shouts.

"We will have to keep watch." I say and I stay across from the bar and watch.

Venom growls but agrees.

-Small Time Skip, Brought to you by: Venom not happy (WHY HURT MY VENOM FEELINGS!!!!)-

I growled as I looked to see that scum pull him out and when he pinned him to the wall Venom took over. We could not let OUR Mate be taken by another.

(Venom's POV)

We ran over there to the alley and that is where we yanked him off of OUR MATE, and teard off his limbs that dare defile his body! He screamed in pain but only for a second before we ate his head. After that we threw the body to the ground and when we walked to our mate and licked his cheek her promptly passed out. Poor thing, We must of scared him, oh well he will get used to us soon enough, we will make sure of it. He has no choice. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY DONE!!!! WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that you all Enjoyed this and stay sexy and I hope you all had a merry Christmas!]


	4. Waking Up

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter, AT LONG LAST, and I hoe that you enjoy!]

(Name's) POV)

I smile softly as I curl deep into my bed, I was nice and warm and cozy. Or so I thought, this was not my bed I slowly realized and I shoot up as the memories of last night came rushing back to me. I looked around panicked expecting to be in someone's lair, but no... I am here in a nice looking bedroom apartment, the sounds of the city rushing by. I also smell (Fav) breakfast cooking and look around confused. I was in my boxers and a shirt bigger than me. I here someone walk in and look up.

I did not recognize him and my mind is in a panic. I watch as he leans against the door frame all relaxed. "Breakfast is ready." He says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Your teacher, I recognized you from my class listings you were passed out in some alley." He says.

I looked at him and nodded and then it hot me who he is. "Professor Brock!" I say shock.

"Hey save that for the class room, the semester has not even started and I don't like being called that but only tolerate it so my students know I am in charge. But I am pretty Chill, call me Eddie." He tells me.

I blush and swallow. "O-Okay, Eddie." I say getting out of bed. "Is this your shirt?"

"Yeah it started to rain and your clothes smelled like muck and booze, they are in the dryer now." He says. "Come on food will get cold."

I nod and follow him out and look at him and as we sit down and I look at the delicious food I start to eat and so does he.

(Eddie's POV)

I smiled at him as we eat. We also added a plate of tatter tots in the center, Venom loves the texture of them and I am also having a large glass of chocolate milk. It helps keep him mellow. Which he needs to be as mellow as possible with our mate so close.

'WE DO NOT!' He snapped at me and I force myself not to argue with him.

"So what decided to become a teacher, you were once a reporter." He says.

I nod my head. "I love reporting I really do, but I went through some life changes and need something more mellow." I tell him. Which is true after I got Venom it was not easy continuing to be a reporter. So I decided to teach.

"I see, does it make you happy?" He asks.

"Yes it does." I say and it was the truth but being with him made me even more happy, nothing could compare to that.

We finish up eating and then the laundry dings and I go get his clothes. I had two reasons for not washing them right away. One it was late, two they smelled more like him and I kind of sniffed them and jerked off with them.

(EDDIE)

It was Venom's idea but I do admit it felt damn good.

'Dam Straight it did!' Venom agrees.

We give him his clothes and he goes to the bathroom to get dressed and then says his brother must be worried and left after thanking me. I smiled and nodded and Venom groaned after he left.

'We should have not let him leave, he was happy in our nest.' He says.

"All in do time." I say and he just huffs. I chuckle at that and start to clean up the kitchen and get ready to start working on my lesson plans.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FINALLY!!!!!! I am so glad this is done and I will try to update more frequently, hope you all enjoyed and stay Sexy!]


	5. First Day Of The Semester

[Hello My Sexy Readers, Now I know I am late on this and their is no excuse. Still Enjoy!]

(Name's) POV) 

I smile at as today I am finally going to see (Name) in person face to face again. I only been able to see him in my dreams and clinging to his building wall to watch him. So now I can see him in my class. I even assigned seats, which I normally do not do, but I wanted him right in front of me as close as possible. I smirked and looked at him as he walked on, he still head some bed head that he is brushing out with his fingers and with his arms lift it showed off his firm flat stomach a bit. 

'He is teasing us.' Venom says. 

"That may be true but we cannot just take him here." I whisper back to him. 

'Oh yes we can.' He says. 'Show the whole class her is ours.'

I sigh at that and shake my head and soon class begins. We began with the Syllabus and talking on what our goals were to be. When I came to his I became worried. 

"I want to go abroad and report of war torn countries, the world needs to know." He says. 

I nodded, though inside I was screaming No, over and over. I could not let him go to such a dangerous place and Venom agreed with me whole heartily. 

'War is to dangerous for OUR MATE!' He shouts in my head. 'How will we be able to keep him safe!?' 

"Calm Venom, we will not let him do that." I say under my breath. "Okay class so we are going to start with the history of reporting. Did You know that click baiting existed long before the internet?"

He nods his head. 

"Can anyone tell me what was the first click baiting." 

He raised his hand. "The First Click bait can not be track down to one very person, but it was newspaper boys. Saying, "Here, Here hot of the presses." And saying anything they can to sell papers" 

"Absolutely correct, because click bait is about selling stories or now videos and other things. But it is a way to make money, has always been. Then their came false advertisements. Which were to sell not just papers but so much more, what you all must know is doing reporting honestly and the right way. Making false press is just unforgivable." I tell them and (Name) nods in agreement. 

A girl raided her hand. "What about stretch or fudging the truth?" She asks. 

"That is more accepted and it is used a lot more than you imagine, Take Spiderman, he may be a hero he may not be but so many write how he is a nightmare and danger and even a Villain, this is where you don't have all the facts and you can make it the way you want as you do not have all the facts, but tread lightly." I explain to them. "And now open your books and pick a topic of basics skills a reporter needs and write a report on how you would this skill and the pros and cons of it." 

They nodded and began to do it. I watched (Name) as he is deeply focused into work. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS It is done and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy!]


End file.
